A Last Gift!
by Lionheart 39
Summary: Liz needs closure so the Third Doctor decides bending the laws of time and space can occasionally be justified!


He knew all the others had been here. Even his first self had visited and he had never really known the man. Two had come and played some silly tune on that recorder, some Scottish Ballad and had cried. Four had come and left a jelly baby. They had all been even those who had not known him well. Yet he had tried to avoid it because he had known him, had worked with him for years. They had fought, argued and bickered like an old married couple. They had also been like brothers never admitting how they felt about each other but both willing to die to save the other.

He had wanted to be alone with his friend so was rather upset to find an old woman kneeling next to the grave. She was cleaning the head stone and tracing her finger along the name. He knew it wasn't Doris, because Doris Lethbridge-Stewart's name was on the stone to the right. She was too old to be Kate, Alistair's daughter, unless he had got his timing very wrong. He walked up curious.

"Oh Alistair, my big, tough, soldier, I miss you so much!" the old woman murmured.

The Doctor's eyes widened. He had heard that phrase once before, when Alistair had been hurt in an accident.

"Come on my, big, tough Soldier, you can't die on me!" Liz had said those words while holding Alistair's hand while they waited for the ambulance.

"Liz!" he said quietly.

The woman's tear streaked face turned towards him.

"Doctor? It is you?" she asked disbelievingly.

He dropped to his knees next to her and hugged her tight.

"You always loved him, didn't you?" the Doctor said. "I always told him he should have married you"

Liz smiled, "He did! A couple of years after Doris died," she said smiling, "we had ten wonderful years together."

The Doctor smiled "I am glad, never could understand how two people could ignore their feelings for each other like you two did!"

"It was always the wrong time for us, Doctor," she said unhappily "We always found each other when one or other of us was committed to someone else. Neither one of us wanted to cause the other pain by forcing them to choose."

"Would you have left Patsy?"

Liz thought hard, "Yes, for Alistair, but I would have hated myself for it."

The Doctor smiled at Liz sadly.

"Alistair wouldn't have left Doris, though, not because he loved her more than me but because he owed her so much. She helped him to adjust to life outside the army. I'm not sure I could have done that!"

"Why not, maybe your love would have been enough!"

"She shook her head, Doris made him the focus of her world, she devoted herself to Alistair! "I'm like you Doctor," she said sadly, "We always find other distractions , interesting puzzles that need solving, they are more interesting then being their for someone we love."

Her fingers touched the name on the headstone again. "There were times he needed both of us but we were not there for him. Can you ever think of a time when he didn't drop everything and come running when we needed him." She wiped away a tear as she said that. "Yet he never blamed us when we let him down!"

The Doctor hung his head. Liz was right, his fourth self had run off with Sarah and just forgotten his friend, well not forgotten but certainly not considered how his actions would hurt his friend. He had done the same to numerous companions too, even Sarah.

Liz was crying harder now. "He even arranged a nursing home for himself rather then disrupt my work. He was dying and he didn't want to disrupt my work! He didn't think he was more important to me then my work! What does that say about me Doctor?"

She started crying again, The Doctor hugging her tighter.

"I think it says more about him, Liz. He undervalued himself too much. Maybe he needed to love himself more."

"I was receiving my Nobel prize on the day he died. He insisted I went. He was going to watch the ceremony on the TV in his room. When they went to give him his medication an hour after the ceremony he had died. I wasn't with him. I don't even know if he got to see my speech. I dedicated my achievements to him. I thanked him for his love and support and told the world I loved him! Did he know my only thought that day was how much I wanted to be with him."

He looked at her distress! Then decided the laws of time and space could go hang. They both owed Alistair so much, he would give Alistair this last gift. It would also give Liz some much needed closure.

He placed the flowers he had brought on the grave, got to his feet took Liz by the hand. "Come on Liz let's go and spend that hour with Alistair! We both owe him that!"

Liz, looked at the Doctor shocked! "You can really do that?"

"Of course I can!" he said affronted. "I'm a Time Lord! Well I can if you really want to!"

Then she nodded, "Yes,! Yes, please! Oh Doctor!" she couldn't say any more she just clung to him.

Alistair was laid looking at the image of his wife on the TV as she was filmed arriving at the ceremony. She looked so beautiful. Her Dress was wonderful, full length and clinging to her wonderful slim frame just right. He thought of all those mini skirts and long boots she used to wear when she worked at UNIT. It was a good job the water wasn't charged on a meter in those days because with all the cold showers he had taken, to get his mind off Liz, his budget would have been even more in the red!

He heard a familiar noise and turned to look at it's source a slow smile spread across his face as the TARDIS landed. He could share this special moment with his best friend.

As the door opened and the Doctor stepped out his heart leapt. This was his Doctor, his UNIT scientist. "Doctor, this is marvellous, are you here to witness Liz's triumph?" He glanced over at the TV again. "I'm so proud of her!"

"Lethbridge-Stewart my old friend, it is so wonderful to see you again. I brought a friend who wanted so much to be with you on this special day." The Doctor had to hide his shock at how old and frail his friend looked, This was why he avoided visiting his friends as they got older, once you saw them like this it was impossible to imagine that they would always be there for you,.

Alistair looked towards the TARDIS expecting to see Sarah or maybe Jo. When his wife stepped out his eyes shot open. He looked at the woman then back towards the TV.

Liz walked hesitantly to the bed. Alistair looked at her puzzled.

She sat on the bed touched his cheek, "Oh Alistair I have missed you!" she said hugging him close.

Alistair opened his eyes wide looking at the Doctor, as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "So I'm no longer with you any more?" he asked

"No and I miss you more each day!" She said hugging him closer and I so wanted to be with you today, I didn't want to go to Stockholm. So the Doctor brought me back, so I could be. I wanted to be sure you had heard my speech."

"Arr , Alistair" said understanding dawning. "I take it we weren't to meet again after our farewell yesterday!"

Liz shook her head crying and Alistair hugged her closer and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I knew my time was close but I had hoped I would last until you returned. I am so sorry I didn't wait for you to get home Liz, I hope I didn't spoil your big day!"

Liz burst into tears, "What did the day matter, Alistair, I lost you, nothing else mattered apart from you! I would have given everything to be here with you when you needed me."

He held her tight as she sobbed in his arms.

He looked at the Doctor. "Thank you for bringing Liz here. Not like, this, you to break the rules of time and space! Some of your other selves I would expect it from, but not you!"

"Liz needed this and you deserved to have her here at your end. I also wanted to be here with you." He looked at his friend with sad eyes, "I'm sorry I just went off like I did!"

Alistair squeezed the Doctor's hand, "I never expected you to stay once the TARDIS was fixed. I was surprised you stayed so long."

"Right, he said pulling Liz on to the bed with him. You cuddle in close and we can watch you get your Nobel prize. I'm so proud of you, Lizzie!"

The introductory speeches went on for ages but Liz didn't mind, she was back in Alistair's arms. Finally her name was called and she was given her award. She thanked the committee and was presented to the King and Queen, after speaking to the King she was given permission to say a few words.

"Today I had to leave a very special persons side to be here. My husband Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. He is seriously ill but he insisted I came here today. I want to dedicate my work to him. I also want him to know how much I love him. Without his selfless support I could never have had the success I have had."

Liz felt Alistair's arm tighten around her waist. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Thank you for that love, it means the world to me knowing that!"

He squeezed the Doctor's arm. "Thank you for being here old friend and thank you for doing this for Liz and myself!"

"It's been my pleasure Alistair!" the Doctor said wiping a tear away from his eyes with a flamboyant coloured hankie.

"Watch over Liz, for me!"

The Doctor nodded, "you don't need to ask, I'll watch over all your family for you Alistair!"

The old soldier smiled and nodded to his friend.

"I'm feeling terribly tired, Lizzie, will you hold me while I go to sleep?" Alistair asked.

Liz swallowed back a sob, "Of course I will love!"

"I'll be waiting for you to join me Lizzie. I love you. Always have. Always will!"

"I love you too Alistair! Always have! Always will!" she whispered back.

They both listened as his breathing got shallower, then finally no more breaths were taken.

Liz kissed his lips one last time and the Doctor, touched his face.

"We have to leave now Liz!" the Doctor said gently.

Liz cupped Alistair's face in her hands one last time and kissed his forehead. "At ease, my big, tough soldier, you deserve your rest!"

Then they headed to the TARDIS, with the Doctor holding Liz close as she cried. As they left to return to Liz's time she said.

"I still miss him and it still hurts, but at least he knew I loved him and more importantly I know he knew!"

The Doctor squeezed her hand.

"Doctor, do you think, Alistair, is right about an after life?"

"Well, you didn't believe him when he told you about Alien invasions did you?"

Liz smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Well he was right about those! Maybe he's right about there being an after life as well!"

Liz thought about it. "I hope he is!"


End file.
